The End
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari sebuah kebetulan―buku lusuh bersampul coklat itu muncul secara ajaib di dalam tasnya dan membuatnya begitu penasaran. Sampai ia menorehkan pena bulunya di atas kertas dan sebuah tulisan lain timbul di atas permukaan. Tomione untuk Summer Dash / Skye Dash. H.A.P.P.Y.B.I.R.T.H.D.A.Y!


**Harry Potter** © J.K Rowling

**The End** © Nana Bodt

Warning: typos, modified canon. Mencoba membuat karakter tetap IC tapi entahlah… Setting tahun ketujuh setelah Voldemort KO.

.

_A Tomione fanfiction untuk Summer Dash yang berulangtahun tanggal 11 Juli kemarin. Maaf kadonya telat banget ini nek U_U #mojok sekali lagi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

.

It's** Tomione** guys, jadi yg ga suka sana mundur jauh2. Saya gamau denger flame ttg pair yg saya pake.

.

.

.

_Happy reading! ^^_

.

.

.

* * *

_Bagian Satu: **Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

* * *

Hari ini bukanlah hari untuknya.

Hermione Jean Granger―untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya―merutuki nasibnya yang terlambat mengikuti kelas RamuanProfesor Slughorn yang telah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, ia menusuri koridor _Hogwarts_ yang mulai sepi karena kelas yang telah dimulai, membuat gesekan sol sepatunya yang baru dibersihkan pada lantai batu dingin di bawahnya menggema disepanjang dinding megah sekolah prestigius tersebut. Rambut megarnya nampak semakin mengembang karena tak sempat ia sisir dengan rapi.

Berkali-kali ia harus menahan kuapan yang tertahan pada mulutnya. Jubah sekolahnya berkibar seiring dengan langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu kelas ramuan yang tertutup rapat, samar dapat terdengar suara Profesor Slughorn dibaliknya. Hermione mengerang lemah, ia menepuk dahinya yang terasa sedikit panas dan berdenyut.

Ini semua karena ia lupa mengerjakan _essay_ pelajaran Ramalan yang diberikan Profesor Trelawney. _Well_, jangan salahkan ia karena memang ia membenci pelajaran tak masuk akal itu, makanya ia melupakan tugas yang akan dikumpulkan hari ini. _Essay _yang seharusnya sudah ia kerjakan sejak diberikan kalau saja ia tidak membenci pelajaran yang berisi tentang hal-hal yang dapat membaca masa depan. Bleh, hal yang tidak ada kekuatan faktanya itu tak bisa disebut sebagai pelajaran!

Hermione kembali mendengus, kedua kakinya ia hentakkan di atas lantai dengan gelisah. Apakah ia harus masuk ke dalam kelas? Rasanya tak pantas sekali seorang yang menjabat sebagai _Head Girl_ terlambat masuk ke kelasnya. Seharusnya ia menjadi panutan bagi murid-murid lain. Atau ia bolos saja? Tapi bukankah membolos adalah tindakan yang juga tak patut ditiru?

Ditengah dilema, sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. Hermione tersentak dan ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, untuk mendapati _Headmaster_ McGonagall tengah memandanginya dengan sebelas alis yang terangkat tinggi. Biji matanya yang tajam mengecil sedikit.

"Ada apa, _Miss_ Granger? Kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu kelas?"

Ditanyai seperti itu membuat Hermione mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tasnya yang tersampir pada bahunya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memandangi kilapan sepatu sang Kepala Sekolah, merasa sangat gugup dan malu karena tertangkap basah tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas disaat pelajaran telah dimulai. Ia tahu _Headmaster_ McGonagall pasti sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri, dan hal itu mengundang rasa nyaman tersendiri pada dasar perutnya yang kosong belum terisi. Dengan agak takut-takut, akhirnya ia berhasil membuka mulutnya.

"A-Aku terlambat, _Headmaster_ …"

McGonagall terdiam, namun tatapan tajamnya meluruh seiring dengan waktu yang terus bergulir. Wanita mantan guru Transfigurasi itu membuka mulutnya.

"_Well_, kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu lagi, _Miss_ Granger? Kau tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan waktumu berdiri di depan kelas dan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Hermione dengan agak kaku menganggukkan kepalanya, namun masih tertunduk. Ia dapat melihat sepatu kulit hitam itu berbalik arah, berjalan menuju tempat lain yang sepertinya adalah ruang Kepala Sekolah. Setelah sepatu itu tak terlihat lagi, Hermione tanpa sadar menghela nafas yang ia tahan sedaritadi.

Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali memandangi pintu kayu yang menjulang di depannya. Ia menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan untuk memutar gagang pintu di depannya dan membuka pintu, mendapati wajah sedikit terkejut Profesor Slughorn yang menghentikan penjelasannya karena terinterupsi.

Mendapati tatapan heran sekaligus takjub dari anak-anak kelas_ Gryffindor_ dan _Slytherin_ membuat rasa tak enak dalam perutnya semakin besar. Ia memegangi tali tasnya semakin erat.

"Maaf Profesor, saya datang terlambat." Ujar Hermione dengan suara yang agak pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Profesor paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Dan karena apa, _Miss_ Granger?"

Bahunya terasa begitu kaku dan tegang.

"K-Karena … Saya terlambat bangun, Profesor."

Alis sang professor terangkat sebelah, sedikit terkejut mendapati murid paling dibangga-banggakan se-_Hogwarts_ terlambat masuk ke kelasnya karena … terlambat bangun? Tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengenyampingkan rasa penasarannya dan melemparkan sebuah senyum menenangkan untuk_ Miss _Granger. Bahu gadis itu terlihat begitu kaku seperti patung _gargoyle_.

"Baiklah … Kau bisa duduk sekarang, _Miss_ Granger. Dan ambil lima poin dari _Gryffindor_ karena terlambat masuk ke kelas." Hermione bernafas lega setelah itu dan menggumamkan terima kasih kepada sang Profesor sebelum menempati kursinya yang berada di deret paling depan ruangan yang bernuansa terang sejak posisi guru ramuan digantikan oleh Profesor Slughorn. Ia kemudian meletakkan tasnya pada sisi bangku, lalu mengambil buku pelajarannya, gulungan perkamen baru, serta botol tinta dan pena bulunya dengan satu gerakan―mengabaikan bisik-bisik para murid yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan takjub.

Ia tak ada waktu untuk menyumpal mulut-mulut penggosip itu dengan kaus kaki. Ia sudah ketinggalan cukup banyak pelajaran hari ini dan ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk menanggapi hal tak penting seperti gosip tentang keterlambatannya yang katanya merupakan akhir dari dunia.

Oh yang benar saja? Tunggu sampai Voldemort bangkit lagi dari kuburnya baru mereka bisa mengatakan sekarang kiamat sudah datang!

.

.

Lencana _Head girl_nya mengkilap pada kemeja sebelah kirinya. Ia berjalan menuju Aula Besar setelah jam makan siang akhirnya datang. Perutnya yang sudah kosong sedaritadi meronta minta diisi, membuatnya tak dapat berkonsentrasi selama jam pelajaran Mantra berlangsung. Dan hal itu membuat _mood_nya semakin buruk.

Ia berjalan menuju meja _Gryffindor_ lalu duduk pada kursi dan meja yang biasa ia tempati untuk makan, mengabaikan bisik-bisik yang tertuju padanya. Ia mengambil pai daging, brokoli tumis, lalu puding coklat dan segelas jus labu dengan _cuek_. Masa bodoh dengan gosip, nasib perutnya sekarang lebih penting dari topik tak penting yang menjadi _hot gossip_ dikalangan para murid hari ini.

Hermione Jean Granger terlambat masuk kelas? Sangat spektakuler.

_Well_, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan ketenarannya hingga membuat skandal sekecil apapun menjadi besar. Sebagai salah satu pahlawan perang yang berperang penting dalam jatuhnya rezim Voldemort membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian para penyihir yang terkagum-kagum padanya. Apalagi predikatnya sebagai murid jenius dalam dunia penyihir dan kedisiplinannya yang bisa dibilang sangat tinggi membuatnya dipandang sebagai seorang yang sempurna tanpa cacat.

Jadi kalau seorang Hermione Jean Granger melakukan sebuah kesalahan, hal itu tentulah harus dipertanyakan. Termasuk terlambat masuk kelas Ramuan yang notabene adalah pelajaran favoritnya selain Mantra dan _Arithmacy_ tentu saja.

Hermione menyuapkan pai dagingnya ke dalam mulut sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk berkutat dengan buku tebal berbau tengik yang baru setengahnya ia baca. Kedua matanya menelisik tiap baris kalimat dengan tatapan rakus sementara mulutnya tak henti mengunyah potongan pai daging dan sayuran tumis yang dijejalkan kemulutnya. Kepalanya yang sudah penuh ia asupi lagi dengan pengetahuan baru yang membuat otaknya semakin besar.

Potongan terakhir sayuran akhirnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Hermione memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan bacanya sekilas untuk menikmati puding coklat dengan siraman fla yang begitu menggoda selera. Ia memasukkan buku tebal bersampul beludru itu ke dalam tasnya yang terisi penuh, untuk menjatuhkan sebuah buku tipis bersampul coklat lusuh yang secara ajaib berada di dalam tasnya.

Kedua alis Hermione mengerut. Seingatnya ia tidak memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya dan ia tidak ingat ia memiliki buku itu …

Ia memungut buku itu, dan merasakan sebuah sengatan aneh menjalar disekujur tangannya dan membuatnya refleks menjatuhkan buku itu dari genggamannya. Ada apa ini? Batinnya terkejut. Ia memandangi tangannya dan mendapati bulu romanya meremang karena merasakan sensasi aneh baru saja.

Sepasang manik _amber_ miliknya menampakkan kebingungan di sana. Dengan agak ragu, ia kembali memungut buku aneh itu, dan kali ini ia tak merasakan sensasi apapun ketika saraf sensoriknya bersentuhan dengan sampul buku yang ternyata tak berjudul. Sebelah alisnya kini terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Apa yang tadi hanya perasaannya saja? Dan kenapa bisa ia memiliki buku yang tidak memiliki judul? Pasti buku ini bukanlah buku bacaan.

Dan benar saja, saat Hermione membuka buku itu ia tidak mendapati satu pun huruf tercetak di sana―hanya mendapati kertas berwarna kuning lusuh polos. Bau buku yang begitu familiar bagi indera penciumannya tertangkap jelas, dan hal ini membuat kebingungannya makin menjadi-jadi.

Dan buku ini jelas sekali umurnya sudah cukup tua, jadi ia tak mungkin memiliki buku ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Lama ia memandangi buku tua tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya sebelum puding coklat di atas meja raib di makan oleh teman-teman asramanya yang rakus-rakus itu. Meja makan _Gryffindor _semakin ramai seiring dengan waktu makan siang yang terus bergulir.

Hermione memasukkan buku aneh ditangannya ke dalam tas, lalu menutup tasnya dengan aman supaya isinya tidak terjatuh. Ia dengan semangat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sepiring puding coklat lezat yang telah menunggunya sedaritadi untuk dimakan. Sebuah senyum merekah dari bibirnya.

Yah, ternyata harinya tak seburuk dugaannya.

.

.

Kelas-kelas berlangsung lebih cepat dari dugaannya, kecuali kelas Ramalan tentu saja. Oh betapa ia benci dengan suara gamang Profesor Trelawney dan ucapan _nonsense_nya tentang masa depan _blablabla ._.. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia harus mengambil kelas ramalan untuk tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts? Oh tentu saja, karena Ramalan adalah pelajaran wajib dan ia ingin lulus dengan nilai memuaskan disetiap pelajaran, sehingga ia harus mau tidak mau sedikit berusaha menyukai pelajaran yang ia yakin akan menjadi musuh abadinya.

Lihat saja, baru lima belas menit ia masuk ke dalam kelas bernuansa remang-remang itu, _mood_nya yang sebelumnya membaik kini menjadi buruk ketika Profesor bermata besar itu menghampirinya dan mengatakan hal aneh dengan suara gamangnya yang membuatnya mendengus geli.

"Sesuatu yang besar menantimu, _Miss_ Granger. Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu."

Sesuatu yang besar? Kalau yang besar itu maksudnya tubuh gempal Vincent Crabe dan Gregory Goyle yang akan menghadangnya di koridor sekolah nanti, maka ia akan menertawakan Profesor gila itu tepat di wajahnya.

Tak ada yang besar baginya selain NEWT tahun ini serta jatuhnya rezim Voldemort yang baru saja terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Masa-masa baru yang membuat perubahan luar biasa besar bagi dunia penyihir. Kedamaian yang sebelumnya terasa fana kini dapat terjangkau oleh tangan setelah rasa takut akan penyihir gelap itu sirna dikalahkan cahaya. Status darah yang sebelumnya begitu kontras pada dunia penyihir kini dihapuskan. Tak ada lagi _mudblood, halfblood, _maupun _pureblood_. Semuanya sama, semuanya adalah manusia yang dianugerahi kekuatan sihir.

Itu baru yang namanya besar.

Setelah itu _Hogwarts_ yang hancur mulai direnovasi. Sepeninggalan Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall kini memangku posisi tertinggi se-_Hogwarts_ setelah mendapat titah dari mendiang Dumbledore sendiri. Di bawah pimpinannya, bekas guru Transfigurasi itu membawa Hogwarts yang berada diambang kehancuran menuju sebuah kebangkitan yang baru. Tiap sudut yang hancur diperbaiki, guru-guru kembali dikumpulkan untuk mengisi kelas yang tak memiliki pembimbing.

Pikirannya berkelana pada mendiang_ Professor_ Severus Snape, sang pahlawan tanpa jasa yang mengorbankan diri agar Harry dapat mengalahkan Voldemort. Seorang yang membuat dirinya terlihat jahat agar bisa lebih mudah mengakses kegelapan itu dan memberikan informasi kepada sisi baik. Seorang guru yang dibalik sikapnya yang kaku, licik dan menyebalkan, membuatnya kagum karena kehebatannya dalam Ramuan. Ia mengagumi guru itu dan menghormatinya atas jasa-jasanya, terlepas dari sikap menyebalkan guru itu padanya selama ia mengajar di _Hogwarts_.

Banyak yang berubah setelah Voldemort jatuh.

Hermione menghela nafas lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada celotehan yang dianggapnya tak penting, menuliskannya pada perkamen untuk dapat ia pelajari nanti. Ia tidak ingin gagal dalam Ramalan. Ia harus mendapatkan _Outstanding_ dalam pelajaran itu. Kalau ia bisa mendapatkan nilai O pada tiap pelajaran, kenapa ramalan tidak?

Ia kembali menggoreskan ujung pena bulunya pada perkamen, mengabaikan sejenak rasa tak sukanya pada pelajaran yang kini sedang ia dengarkan.

.

.

Ia baru saja menduduki sofa berwarna merah marun dalam kediaman kepala muridnya, ketika tiba-tiba suara yang sudah terlalu familiar untuknya mengudara. Hermione menghela nafas lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Bukan perempuan sempurna lagi, Hermione?"

"Berisik kau, Draco."

Lelaki berambut pirang platina itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memberikan senyuman―yang kata gadis-gadis paling seksi se-_Hogwarts_―kepada rekan sekamarnya itu, yang tentu saja tidak akan mempan padahal ia sudah mencobanya ribuan kali. Tak ada yang bisa menundukkan gadis itu selain pesona sebuah buku langka yang belum pernah Hermione baca.

"Sedang PMS, ya?"

Draco berjalan menuju si gadis berambut megar dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hermione yang tengah sibuk membaca buku bersampul beludru yang ia lihat kemarin. Tumben sekali gadis itu membaca buku yang sama dalam hari yang berbeda.

"Tumben sekali kau membaca buku yang sama dalam dua hari, Hermione? Kau tambah bodoh ya?"

Hermione mengeram kesal.

"Ini semua gara-gara Ramalan, Draco. Dan jangan ganggu aku kalau tidak mau aku mengayunkan tongkat sihirku tepat pada wajah menyebalkanmu."

Draco tergelak. Menggoda Hermione memang menyenangkan.

"Oh ya? Bilang saja otakmu semakin menyusut karena terlalu sering kau gunakan, Hermione. Kau―"

Belum selesai Draco mengungkapkan pendapatnya, sebuah mantra mengenai tepat di bibirnya dan membuatnya mengatup rapat walau ia sudah bersusah payah membukanya. _Well_, mungkin ini bukan hari menggoda Hermione Jean Granger.

"Mantra itu akan menghilang setelah tiga jam, Draco. Selama itu kau bisa melakukan hal apapun yang tidak melibatkan mulutmu."

Draco mendengus kesal. Ia memang sering menerima ancaman dari Hermione yang akan mengutuknya namun tak sekalipun gadis itu melakukannya, membuatnya menjadi tak waspada dan sekarang ia tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya. Ia pun bangkit dari sofa empuk yang belum lima menit ia tempati lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya―mengerjakan _essay_ Profesor Sinistra yang belum ia sentuh. Ia menghentakkan kakinya secara sengaja sambil berjalan, untuk menambah kesan dramatis.

Tapi nampaknya Harmione tidak terpengaruh. Ia masih sibuk menjelajahi huruf-huruf pada buku tebal digenggamannya.

Draco memutar bola matanya sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya. Mungkin ini memang bukan hari membuat sebal Hermione Jean Granger. _Well_, masih ada hari lain.

Putera tunggal Lucius Malfoy itu kemudian memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa hijau-perak _Slytherin_, meninggalkan Hermione yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

Dan bagaimana ia bisa bertahan selama tiga jam tanpa minum?

.

.

Hermione menghela nafas setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup. Draco dan tingkah kekanakannya, batinnya sambil membaca baris terakhir pada halaman terakhir bukunya. Tak sampai semenit, sampul berwarna beludru itu tertutup dan ia kemudian merentangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit pegal karena dua jam berada pada posisi duduk yang sama. Terkadang ia bisa terlalu asyik dengan buku sehingga melupakan rasa kaku yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya.

Hermione melirik jam tangannya. Tiga puluh menit sebelum jam makan malam. _Well_, sebaiknya ia turun sebelum kursi yang biasanya ia tempati akan ditempati oleh orang lain. Oh dan ia harus membersihkan diri karena tadi pagi ia tak sempat melakukannya.

Hermione mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika hal itu baru terpikirkan olehnya. Ia langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengendus ketiaknya, tidak bau. Ia juga menutup mulutnya dan mengeluarkan kuap, tidak bau juga. Kedua biji mata Hermione berkedip berkali-kali sebelum ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan cepat. Waktu tidak akan berhenti hanya karena ia tidak menggerakkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Ia pun bergegas menuju kamarnya sambil membawa buku yang baru saja ia baca ke dalam kamar. Tak sampai lima menit, suara air yang bersentuhan dengan lantai samar terdengar di balik pintu.

.

.

Tepat tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia sudah mendudukkan bokongnya pada posisi strategisnya dengan tiga buah buku tebal yang akan ia kembalikan nanti selepas waktu makan malam. Ia merapalkan mantra penangkal yang membuat mulut Draco dapat kembali terbuka. Lelaki itu mendesah lega di mejanya.

Setelah ceramah singkat dari _Headmaster_ McGonagall, makan malam akhirnya dimulai. Makanan-makanan berbau sedap mengisi penuh meja makan secara ajaib. Murid-murid yang kelaparan dengan antusias mengambil apapun yang tersaji di depan matanya dan mengisi piringnya dengan tumpukan makanan.

Hermione sendiri mengisi piringnya dengan kentang tumbuk, sosis ayam panggang, tumisan sayur, telur mata sapi, serta sup krim pada mangkuk, lalu menuangkan segelas besar jus labu pada gelasnya. Ia makan dengan lahap tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tengah mengamati pergerakannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hermione, dibalik tubuh yang kecil ternyata napsu makanmu besar juga."

Hermione menghentikan gerakan makannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara―untuk mendapati gadis berambur cokelat ikalnya dengan biji mata gelapnya yang tengah memandanginya dengan antusias.

"Ada yang salah dengan cara makanku, Lavender?"

Gadis bernama lengkap Lavender Brown itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ia memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang terawat baik pada Hermione.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku sedang mencari cara yang tepat untuk membuka pembicaraan denganmu."

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar pernyataan yang bisa ia bilang cukup aneh itu. Namun ia tak heran kenapa Lavender bisa berpikir seperti itu hanya untuk mengobrol dengannya.

Menjadi seorang yang kutu buku membuat Hermione jarang bergaul dengan orang-orang. Selama ini orang-orang yang benar-benar berteman dengannya dan membicarakan hal lain selain pelajaran hanyalah Harry, Ron, guru-gurunya, dan mungkin… Draco … Selain itu ia berbicara dengan anak-anak lain kalau mereka membutuhkan bantuannya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, melakukan evaluasi bulanan dengan para prefek, atau sekedar berbasa-basi tidak penting yang membuang waktu.

Mungkin salahnya juga karena kurang bergaul, tapi ia tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menempelkan wajahnya dengan buku. Selama Voldemort masih menjadi teror dalam dunia sihir, ia tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk mengasup otaknya dengan pengetahuan-pengetahuan. Ia harus menemani Harry bersama Ron untuk mencara _Horcrux_ Voldemort dengan petunjuk yang sangat minim, menjadi buronan Voldemort yang membuat nyawanya berada diujung tanduk. Apalagi para _DeathEater_ gencar mencari mereka sehingga mereka tidak memiliki waktu barang sedetikpun untuk sekedar memejamkan mata.

Tak ada hidup yang damai, tak ada ketentraman pada masa itu.

Memikirkannya, membuat bulu roma Hermione berdiri seketika.

Namun semuanya masa lalu. Semuanya telah berakhir dan Voldemort telah bersatu dengan debu. Hidup sekarang damai dan baru. Tak ada lagi kutukan-kutukan yang mengudara, tak ada lagi luka yang membekas pada tubuh, tak ada lagi jerit tangis dan suara rintihan kesakitan yang terdengar. Sekarang hidup telah aman dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Kebaikan telah menang melawan kejahatan.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa ia semakin terisolasi dari pergaulan. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya yang sempat tertunda―yang sayangnya tak terpikirkan oleh Ron dan Harry karena kedua kawan terbaiknya ini ingin menjadi_ Auror_ yang hebat―ia semakin menyibukkan diri pada aktivitas yang baginya adalah surga. Tak perlu bergaul dengan manusia lain. Asalkan ada buku pada tangannya maka semua akan baik-baik saja, begitu pikirnya.

Jadi tak heran, orang-orang sekarang harus berpikir bagaimana cara menarik perhatian Hermione dari lembaran-lembaran buku tebal.

"Jadi … Kau masih bertukar kabar dengan Ron?"

Suara cicitan Lavender terdengar sedih, dan Hermione tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. Ron dan Lavender telah berkencan sejak Voldemort dijatuhkan, sebuah hubungan yang ternyata sebelumnya telah mereka jalani diam-diam sebelum tahun keenam berakhir. Tak heran ia kerap memergoki kedua sejoli itu tengah bermesraan di lorong-lorong sepi Hogwarts kala ia berpatroli di malam hari dan membuatnya terpaksa memotong poin asramanya sendiri.

Dan sekarang ia yakin, Lavender dan Ron tengah bertengkar karena sebuah masalah yang entah apa ia tidak ingin tahu. Entah kenapa, ia kurang suka melibatkan diri dengan masalah orang lain yang ia rasa tak penting. Termasuk urusan percintaan.

"Kalau ya, memang kenapa, Lavender?" Akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi ia sengaja berpura-pura tidak tahu agar gadis berambut ikal itu mengatakan sendiri apa masalahnya.

Lavender nampak terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan agak gelisah, sementara biji matanya bergulir ke arah lain―nampak ragu untuk menyuarakan masalahnya kepada gadis berambut megar di depannya. Namun sudah kepalang basah, ia tidak dapat mundur lagi. Mungkin dewi keberuntungan akan membantunya dengan membuka pintu hati Hermione untuknya malam ini.

Lavender membuka mulutnya.

"Begini, Hermione …" Lavender menghela nafas, agak sedikit bingung harus memulai dari mana sesi mencurahkan masalahnya, namun akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku sedang ada masalah dengan Ron dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Kedua alis Hermione mengerut walaupun ia sudah menduga Lavender pasti akan meminta bantuannya.

"Ron memutuskanku tiga hari yang lalu. Aku berusaha menghubunginya namun ia tak mau membalas suratku. Aku yakin ia bahkan tak membacanya." Suaranya Lavender semakin pelan dan bergetar, membuat Hermione merasa sedikit panik karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia memutuskan untuk memegangi kedua bahu Lavender, dan justru malah menyebabkan gadis berambut cokelat ikal itu memeluknya erat.

"Bagaimana ini, Hermione? Aku tak bisa kehilangan Ron. Aku sangat mencintai Ron walau terkadang ia sangat egois. Padahal aku sudah berusaha memaklumi kesibukannya sebagai calon Auror, namun aku tidak menyangka Ron akan mengakhiri hubungan ini karena ia mengatakan aku terlalu kekanakan."

Kedua biji mata _amber _Hermione berkedip berkali-kali, sementara kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Lavender yang bergetar dengan gerakan yang agak kaku. Punggungnya kini terasa seperti tersengat oleh puluhan pasang mata yang penasaran dengan Lavender Brown yang menangis pada bahu Hermione Granger.

"Memang, kenapa Ron mengatakan kau kekanakan, Lavender?"

Lavender masih terisak pada bahunya, dan kini Hermione dapat merasakan basah pada bahunya yang tertutup jubah. Oh Tuhan ia harus cepat-cepat menyingkirkan Lavender dari sana sebelum gadis itu membanjiri bahunya dengan air mata.

Namun Lavender malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hermione dan membuat geraman pasrah keluar dari bibir tipis Hermione. Sekarang ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan bahunya lagi.

"K-Karena … Karena kami kerap kali bertengkar, Hermione. Aku tahu ia sangat sibuk, namun kadang aku tidak dapat menahan egoku dan akhirnya memicu pertengkaran diantara kami. Aku tahu ia marah dan lelah denganku karena sikapku, namun aku tidak bisa menghentikannya karena aku mencintainya, Hermione… Aku merindukan Ron …"

Gadis itu terisak semakin kencang dan sekarang mengundang rasa penasaran makin banyak orang kepada mereka, membuat Hermione harus menahan geraman kesalnya. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali mengusap kepala Lavender, seakan berusaha untuk menenangkan si gadis yang tengah dirundung rasa sedih.

Ia tak begitu mengerti masalah cinta, karena ia sendiri tak pernah benar-benar merasakan cinta. Jadi kenapa ia harus jadi bulan-bulanan Lavender? Tanya Hermione dalam hati. Ia memang teman baik Ron, dan lelaki Weasley itu sudah pasti akan mendengarkan perkataannya tanpa disuruh dua kali―kecuali kalau ia menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bermain_ Quidditch_. Namun tetap saja, ia merasa sedikit canggung untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain, apalagi urusan sensitif macam percintaan sahabat baikmu.

Namun, sepertinya tak ada salahnya ia membantu … Lagipula jubahnya bisa lebih basah dari ini kalau ia tidak membantu Lavender.

Hermione kembali menghela nafas. Merlin …

Hermione akhirnya memegang bahu Lavender dan menjauhkan tubuh gadis itu darinya. Lavender berusaha menghapus air matanya dari wajah walaupun ia tidak bisa menahan sesegukannya. Hermione memandangi iris berwarna gelap itu dengan tatapan pasti.

"Dengar Lavender… Aku tidak bisa membuat kau kembali lagi dengan Ron …" suara isakan Lavender kembali terdengar, membuat Hermione harus menahan geraman karenanya. Merlin, ia 'kan belum selesai bicara!

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Lavender. Jadi simpan tangisanmu itu dan jangan buat aku seperti orang jahat yang mencuri permen dari anak kecil!" pinta Hermione dengan suara pelan, namun cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh Lavender. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengatup bibirnya, walau masih agak sulit untuknya menghentikan suara isakan yang meluncur bebas dari kerongkongannya.

"Aku bisa mengirim surat kepada Ron dan memberikannya ceramah panjang agar ia mau bicara denganmu. Tapi aku tidak janji akan berhasil atau tidak." lanjut Hermione akhirnya, setelah ia menunggu Lavender dapat bernafas dengan benar.

Mendung pada wajah Lavender langsung tergantikan oleh seberkas sinar pengharapan yang cerah. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Hermione, membuat si _Head Girl_ berambut megar itu terlonjak kaget.

"Terima kasih Hermione… Itu lebih dari cukup! Syukurlah kau mau menolongku. Aku hampir putus asa karena tak ada yang bersedia untuk membantuku."

Mau tidak mau Hermione tersenyum juga mendengarkan kata terima kasih itu. Walau memang ia sering mendengarkan dua kata itu dari orang-orang yang ia tolong, namun tetap saja ucapan terima kasih yang ia terima selepas dari bantuannya pada pelajarannya membuat rasa senang itu terasa begitu berbeda.

Ia merasa berguna dalam hal lain, yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pengetahuan.

"Sama-sama, Lavender. Sekarang, hapus air matamu dan isi perutmu. Aku akan mengirim surat untuk Ron esok pagi." Perintah Hermione kepada si gadis yang tengah menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman terpatri pada wajahnya sementara ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ooh tentu saja. Terima kasih, Hermione … Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu."

Sudut bibirnya seakan ditarik. Hermione mendengus geli.

"Kau tidak berhutang apa-apa padaku, Lavender."

Hermione pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah makanannya yang mulai mendingin. Ia sedikit merutuk dalam hati sebelum menggumamkan mantra penghangat pada makanannya dan membuatnya kembali mengepul hangat. Hermione kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada murid-murid yang memberikannya tatapan penasaran.

Hermione memutar bola matanya lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda, tidak mau tahu dengan tatapan yang terus menghujaninya selama ia mengisi perutnya.

.

.

Hermione mengeringkan rambutnya dengan mantra pengering setelah ia melakukan mandi malamnya, tak peduli dengan kata orang-orang yang mengatakan kau bisa rematik jika mandi di malam hari. Saat ini ia mengenakan piyama berwarna pastel polos berlengan panjang. Udara musim semi masihlah dingin jadi ia tak ingin terkena flu karena menggunakan pakaian yang minim sebagai busana tidurnya.

Ia telah selesai melakukan patroli malamnya. Kali ini bersama dengan prefek dari _Ravenclaw_ dan satu dari _Slytherin_. Keduanya lelaki dan tak banyak omong selama patroli berlangsung, dan Hermione bersyukur karenanya. Mereka menangkap beberapa murid tahun ketujuh dan bahkan beberapa murid tahun kedua yang berani berkeliaran di lewat waktu malam dan menghadiahi tindakan mereka dengan pengurangan poin. Bulu roman Hermione meremang ketika ia dengan terpaksa harus mengurangi poin asramanya. Dikira mereka ia tidak akan berani melakukannya, heh?

Ia berjalan menuju _pantry_ setelah menyisir rapi rambutnya yang entah kenapa selalu mengembang kecuali kalau tidak diolesi oleh minyak rambut dalam jumlah banyak. Ia mengambil _mug_nya yang bersebelahan dengan _mug _Draco, lalu membuat segelas cokelat hangat ditambah bubuk kopi untuk menikmati malamnya. Ada tugas _essay_ Profesor Sprout yang belum ia kerjakan.

Kuapan terlihat pada permukaan mug yang terisi penuh kurang lebih lima menit kemudian. Tersenyum puas setelah menyeruput sedikit isinya, Hermione pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah menggumamkan mantra pelindung kuat pada pintunya ( yang ia lakukan setelah tindakan kurang ajar Draco yang menyelinap dalam kamarnya tengah malam dan tidur disampingnya tanpa ia sadari beberapa minggu yang lalu ), Hermione berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang rapi walau tak banyak ruang yang tersisa karena dipenuhi buku-buku yang belum sempat ia bereskan. Oh, mungkin ia bisa melakukannya akhir minggu ini, yang itu berarti adalah besok.

Hermione meletakkan _mug_nya ke atas meja lalu mengambil tasnya yang ia lempar tadi di atas ranjangnya. Ia mengeluarkan isinya untuk mendapati sebuah buku bersampul cokelat lusuh di sana. Untuk kesekian kalinya, hari ini ia kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengeluarkan buku itu dari tasnya yang menggembung. Ia lupa ingin menyelidiki buku misterius ini.

Ia pun mengambil perkamen-perkamennya, botol tintanya yang isinya tinggal setengah―ia harus mengisinya kalau tidak ingin isinya habis saat ia mencatat pelajaran besok―serta buku-buku tebal yang ia pinjam diperpustakaan untuk mengerjakan _essay _Profesor Sprout. Ia membawa semuanya dengan dua tangan.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi empuk yang telah ia tempati sejak tujuh minggu terakhir. ia menghela nafas sebelum ia mulai mencelupkan ujung pena bulunya ke dalam tinta, lalu mulai menggoreskannya di atas perkamen baru yang panjangnya lima kaki lebih beberapa inci―dua kaki lebih panjang dari yang dipinta oleh Profesor Sprout. Ia membuka lembaran buku tebal yang berserakan di sampingnya tanpa perlu melirik ke arahnya, seakan tahu halaman berapa yang harus ia buka untuk mendapatkan bahan _essay_nya.

Hanya suara ujung pena yang bersinggungan dengan permukaan kertas, serta bunyi jarum jam yang bergeraklah yang mengisi malam Hermione.

.

.

Setelah lima jam berkutat dengan _essay_nya ( dan surat untuk Ron ) akhirnya penanya dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di tempatnya. Botol tintanya yang hampir habis telah ia isi penuh.

Hermione memandangi perkamen dengan _essay_ sepanjang tepat lima kaki di tangannya dengan sebuah senyuman puas yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia jamin Profesor Sprout akan merasa senang sekali karena ada anak lain yang benar-benar mencintai pelajarannya selain Neville Longbottom tentu saja. Memikirkan si anak yang dulunya selalu terlihat canggung dan kini menjadi sosok pemberani itu tentu membuat Hermione tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama ia tidak berbincang-bincang dengan Neville karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, sehingga ia melupakan ia memiliki teman lain selain Harry dan Ron tentu saja.

Hermione melemaskan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal serta bahunya dalam beberapa gerakan simpel yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara desahan lega. Ia lalu menggulung perkamennya yang telah ia sulap menjadi _essay_ sepanjang lima kaki dan menyimpannya rapi dalam lemari dan menguncinya dengan mantra pelindung. Hanya sebuah tindakan kecil, jaga-jaga kalau ada orang licik semacam Draco Malfoy yang akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencuri pekerjaannya. _Well_, jangan harap.

Baru saja ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sebuah buku yang sedaritadi terabaikan menyita perhatiannya yang sebelumnya terpusat pada mejanya yang tak terlalu rapi. Ah, hampir saja ia terlupa dengan buku aneh yang entah darimana asal usulnya itu. Hermione kembali mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas kursi sementara biji mata _amber_nya memandangi buku bersampul cokelat lusuh itu sedaritadi.

Buku itu masih tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja, hingga Hermione memutuskan untuk menyentuh sampul buku itu dan kembali terlonjak kaget ketika ia merasakan sengatan aneh menjalari tangannya seperti tadi siang. Ia sontak menjauhkan tangannya dari permukaan buku itu.

Yang tadi itu apa?

Ia mengambil tongkatnya yang tersimpan pada saku atasan piyamanya, lalu menyentuhkan ujungnya pada buku itu, dan kali ini tak terjadi apapun. Kedua bola mata sewarna batu _amber _itu mengerjap berkali-kali.

Apa yang tadi hanya delusinya? Tapi kenapa ia merasakan delusi yang sama dua kali?

Hermione terdiam sementara perhatiannya tertuju pada buku yang terdiam sedari tadi. Antara ia harus kembali menyentuh buku itu atau tidak. Dan akhirnya rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa ragu. Ia pun mengambil buku itu dari atas meja, kali ini tak merasakan sengatan yang menyerang kulit tangannya.

Jadi, yang tadi hanya delusi?

Aneh, pikirnya. Namun ia tidak membuang waktu dan segera membuka buku berhalaman kosong di depannya. Rasa kantuk yang sebelumnya menyerang kedua matanya hilang seketika kala rasa heran menguasainya karena tidak menemukan apapun di tiap lembaran lusuh yang ia buka hati-hati. Jadi buku ini hanya buku biasa?

Hermione mendesah kecewa lalu menutup buku itu dalam satu gerakan. Ia membuang sepuluh menit berharganya hanya untuk menyelidiki buku aneh tidak jelas ini!

Tapi ada hal janggal yang memenuhi kepalanya, membuat otaknya berpikir keras. Kenapa ia bisa merasakan sensasi sihir ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan sampul buku ini? Ia yakin rasa tak enak yang menyengat tiap inci kulitnya itu bukanlah delusi atau perasaannya saja, pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan ia bisa merasakan perasaan aneh itu, dan ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu yang kini meledak-ledak dalam kepalanya.

Dan hal aneh lainnya adalah, ia tak mengingat ia pernah memiliki buku ini atau pernah menyimpan dalam tasnya. Ia selalu memeriksa apa yang ia bawa sebelum pergi menghadiri kelas tiap harinya―dan itu termasuk hari ini walaupun ia tahu ia telat. Dan ia tidak mungkin membawa barang milik orang lain karena setahunya, ia tidak pernah meminjam buku selain diperpustakaan dan buku yang biasanya ia pinjam selalu berisi kalimat-kalimat yang menambah pengetahuan.

Bukan buku lusuh, kosong dan aneh seperti ini.

Mungkin buku ini _diary_ atau semacamnya, pikir Hermione dengan realistis. Ya, kalau memang buku ini kosong sudah pasti buku ini digunakan untuk menulis atau membuat catatan tentu saja. Hermione mengistirahatkan jemarinya pada ujung bibir sembari menggigitnya perlahan. Mungkin, tak ada salahnya ia menggunakan buku ini untuk kepentingannya. Toh, tak ada nama siapapun pada buku ini.

Dan mungkin, buku ini menyimpan sesuatu yang tak terlihat dari luar―mengingat sensasi tak enak yang ia rasakan dua kali setelah menyentuh buku bersampul cokelat gelap itu.

Buku ini pasti umurnya lebih tua dari dirinya, pikir Hermione kala ia membuka lembar awal buku tersebut. Ia mencelupkan ujung penanya ke dalam botol tinta dan menuliskan namanya pada buku itu.

Tak lama, tulisannya terserap dalam permukaan kertas dan membuatnya tak terlihat lagi, membuat kedua biji mata Hermione terbelalak lebar. Demi kaus kaki Merlin, ternyata benar dugaannya kalau buku ini menyimpan sesuatu dibaliknya! Oh, apakah buku ini ada buku yang digunakan orang-orang untuk menyimpan rahasianya?

Namun belum keterkejutannya berhenti, sebuah tulisan lain muncul menggantikan tulisan Hermione di sana. Sebuah tulisan yang begitu rapi dan indah, sebuah tulisan yang membuat kedua biji mata Hermione terjatuh saking terkejutnya.

Sebuah tulisan yang membuat logika Hermione serasa diputar-putar tak tentu arah.

'Halo Miss Granger. Namaku, Tom Marvolo Riddle.'

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: maap ya mput ficnya malah MC lagi. bakal gue selesaiin scepetnya abis utang gue kelar, atau mungkin lebih cepat soalnya ide lagi muter dikepala. Sorry ya ini kado telat, dan ide gue gaje banget. Selamat dinikmati ^p^

Akhir kata, mind to give me review and concrit? Makasiihh~


End file.
